Online content providers can provide electronic content to computing devices via data networks such as (but not limited to) the Internet, a private intranet, or a local area network. The term “electronic content” refers to any type of media that can be displayed or played on mobile and other computing devices. Online content providers can include an entity that produces electronic content or an entity that broadcasts electronic content produced by others. Electronic content can be streamed from a server system to a client computing device. Streaming electronic content can include, for example, live and on-demand audiovisual content provided using connection-oriented or connectionless (i.e., dynamic) streaming protocols, such as (but not limited to) real time messaging protocol (“RTMP”), hypertext transfer protocol (“HTTP”) dynamic streaming (“MS”), HTTP Live Streaming (“HLS”), and Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (“DASH”) (also known as MPEG-DASH). Content providers also provide streaming electronic content depicting live events in real time.
Existing solutions for streaming electronic content include deficiencies with respect to converting live streaming content into video-on-demand streaming content. Content providers record the content of an entire live stream and store the stream to be provided as a video-on-demand stream. Recording and storing an entire live stream may inefficiently consume resources such as storage capacity and processing capacity. For example, recording an entire live stream and later extracting desired portions of a live stream can consume more processing cycles and storage capacity than extracting only the desired portions of the live stream. Recording and storing the content of an entire live stream does not allow for slicing live streaming content to generate video-on-demand streaming content. Recording and storing the content of an entire live stream also does not allow for slicing and stitching multiple streams to create a customized on-demand streaming experience.